The short-range radio communication (hereinafter, described as NFC or near-field communication) is near-field radio communication and has a short-range coverage area ranging from about 1 meter to about a few centimeters.
However, consumer electronics, even if wireless communication capabilities such as wireless LAN is equipped therewith, that have never been connected to a network have insufficient capability for display and input which are necessary to set wireless LAN settings. It is therefore expected to be difficult to establish network connection. Thus, it is expected that NFC capabilities and wireless communication capabilities will coexist in consumer electronics in the future (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).